Smoke and Mirrors
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION OF VAMPIRE EXORCIST: After the war, Allen was the sole survivor who roamed the Earth. Centuries later, he decides to enroll in Cross Academy, and there he meets enemies and friends, from both the past, and the present. Pairing unknown. Yaoi
1. Lost Butterfly

**Hello! This is the rewritten version of Vampire Exorcist! I'm really sorry to have not being updating for such a long time, but I moved to Sydney, started high school, and with all those things there is everything else…**

**Also, when I went back today to read VE, I felt so shocked at the complete failure in my grammar and also, the freaking OOC-ness in Allen!**

**So I decided to rewrite VE… Yeah *lamely***

**Warning****: Slight description of gore, future yaoi, and also coarse language. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vampire Knight or -man. I only own my plot and OCs.**

* * *

"_So, this is the end, huh…" Lavi panted as he leaned against the pale form of Allen, whose breathing also came out pained and choppy. Wounds covered both of their body and the two knew that they were fatal. The last remaining Noahs were finally defeated, but the price was a high one to pay; the bodies of finders and exorcists alike scatter across the battlefield showed that clearly._

_Allen grinned bitterly at the red-head. "You don't say, Lavi," he murmured, wincing when a fit of coughing racked his body. He could feel salty, warm blood in his mouth that he was too familiar with. _

"_Shut it, baka Moyashi," came a raspy voice, "You're making this even shittier." It was Kanda; he was in no better form than the other two, in fact, he looked even worse with the gaping hole in his stomach caused by one of the Noahs. "I can't believe that you are actually being so fucking pessimist for once. What happened to the everything-will-be-alright Moyashi?" _

_The addressed teen smiled at Kanda, having to have heard the slight affection in the other's voice. "I thought that you knew everything, BaKanda," he quipped, feeling cold evade his body. Everything was blurring even more, even the vibrant red of Lavi's hair looked pale to Allen now, but he ignored it._

"_I can't believe you two are arguing right now," Lavi chuckled weakly, "I-" he was interrupted by a painful feeling in his chest. "Allen, Yuu," he said softly, "I- Thank you for everything, see you in our next life." And then his eyes closed for the last time. Lavi Bookman was dead._

_A silent drop of tear slid down the pale cheeks of Allen, mourning the loss of another friend. Suddenly, he felt a hand land on his head. The teen looked up to find Kanda smiling down at him. "Baka," Kanda said, "Stop crying, it's annoying." Allen leaned into the palm on his head, trying to hold back tears._

"_I guess that there is no reason to cry," he smiled, pained, "We will be joining everyone soon."_

_His smiled was returned fondly, "Yeah," Kanda replied. And then he closed his eyes, relaxing at a soft breeze blew through the field, ruffling his hair. "See you on the other side."_

"_See you, Kanda."_

_The exorcists were finally at peace. _

_Or that was what Allen thought._

* * *

Allen woke up with a start. His heart felt as though it was about to burst out of his chest at the rate it was pounding. Holding a hand to his chest, the teen, now man, sucked in deep gulped of air to calm himself down. Once he felt like he was okay, Allen slipped out of the small, single bed that he had previously occupied. He groaned as he felt his bones popping into place, moving to the bathroom of the hotel to do his activities.

After a short shower, Allen packed what small belonging he had and left for the lobby. He had been travelling for a few centuries now, ever since the fall of the Earl. He was just trying to escape his demons, but everywhere Allen went, there was always something that reminded him of what he had lost. It pained him, knowing that he would never be able to regain what was lost. But what could he do? _Keep walking._

'_I should find somewhere to go next,' _Allen thought, _'America, maybe?'_ Moving was a simple matter for Allen, after all, he _is_ the owner of the Ark. But he refused to use it; for it reminded him too much of the times which he and his friends had travelled through the machine to go to a mission on the other side of the world. The memories were just too painful to think of.

Walking aimlessly down the street, the man caught sight of a brightly decorated poster that stuck out like a sour thumb on the wall of a dark-looking bar. Curious, Allen swiftly made his way to the poster, taking care to not bump into anyone in the crowd. Now that he was nearer, the man could see the delicate prints that decorated the paper. It read _'Cross academy awaits you! Only for the best! Limited space left! Sign up today!'_

Allen stare at the words for a while longer, he knew somebody named Cross other than his master… and then an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. Snapping his slender fingers, the petite male cackled evilly as a certain memory of a chubby boy resurfaced in his mind. It was the vampire hunter boy he had worked with on one of his missions years ago! The boy had adored him back then as a big brother, and he even went as far to wear a dress for the sake of helping Allen retrieve innocence. It had been a while since he saw the boy, Allen thought to himself, he hope that he would still remember him.

Humming happily to himself, Allen made his way up the hill where the poster had conveniently pointed out with a bright red arrow. _'I think that I wouldn't mind staying in Japan for a bit more~'_

* * *

All Kaien Cross had for a warning before his window shatter into a million pieces was a faint shout right behind him. If not for his vampire hunter instincts, Cross swore that he could be a chandelier by now.

Staring at the figure that had landed on his _precious _desk, Cross waited for the dust to clear and reveal the identity of the figure.

The figure stood up, and waved slightly to the shocked man.

"Long time no see, Kaien," a melodic voice said, and it rang a bell in the addressed man's head. He had heard this voice somewhere, a long time ago… And then Cross' eyes widened.

"Allen Walker!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. The Night Class

"_Long time no see, Kaien."_

"_Allen Walker!"_

Allen smiled fondly at the other's reaction. "That's me," he remarked, laughing internally at the other's shock. Oh, if only he had a camera at this very moment.

"Is that really you?" Cross asked, his eyes the size of saucers. "I thought you died after the war!" He exclaimed, wincing when he saw the hurt flash across the other's eyes. He knew that he had hit a sore spot inside Allen.

The man grimaced at Cross, "I'm afraid not." He said, and upon seeing the confused look on Cross' face, he tried to explain, "The Fourteenth." The Noah had always preserved his life, an even after the war, he remained stubborn. Allen had found that whatever wound he had would heal almost immediately. So suicide was impossible. Poison was not an option, either. Allen had tried a lethal dose, but all it gave him was a massive headache. He swore to never try that again.

Cross nodded sympathetically, "I know what it feels like," he murmured. It was hard, after all, to live forever when all the people around you age and eventually pass away. He couldn't even imagine how horrible it must feel to not be able to die even if you wanted to, like Allen. Cross knew that he could be killed, the other, however, cannot be.

But all this still doesn't explain why the other man is here, the chairman thought to himself, after all this time… Deciding to voice his question, he asked, "So, why are you here?" Cross didn't like beating around the bush, after all. There was no such reason to waste time, even if it was infinite.

Allen grinned, he was glad to be off such a heavy topic. "Well, you see…" he whispered, trying to get some tension, "A little birdie told me that you are looking for students!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "So I thought, why not!"

Cross stared, and stared some more. The man before him was Allen, he could feel the Innocence radiating from his arm. So there was no way that this was a poser. But there was a chance that the exorcist had at some stage of his life damaged his brain to the point that even Neah couldn't heal it completely. "Say what!" Cross finally shouted, his eyes bulging.

"What," Allen deadpanned, grinning at the smack that the other made when his palm met his face. "You know what I mean, Kaien. I want to enrol here. Life had been boring recently and I want to do something new, what can be better than a school life?"

The chairman sighed, "Fine," he said, "But you do know that this is no normal school, right?"

Allen tilted his head, confused. Cross sighed again. This was going to be a long, long day. Thankfully, a knock saved him from what would no doubt be a long explanation and debate. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and revealed a tall teen in a white uniform with dark brown hair. Allen stared at him, and immediately felt a massive dislike towards him. He was too tall. The teen had got to be taller than Kanda, Allen thought, and his face twitched.

Height matter aside, he could feel that this teenager before him was not normal. His eye had been going crazy ever since he entered the room, and it took all of Allen's will power to keep it under control. He observed the teen from a corner of the room as he talked to Cross, handing him a stack of paper.

Finally feeling the intense stare on his back, the teen turned and offer Allen a smile which he returned. "And who may this be?" he asked. Allen groaned internally at the voice, there was no way that a human could possess a voice like this. Of course, he didn't feel like introducing himself to the other. He didn't introduce himself first, and he is way too tall!

Silence stretched on, and the air felt thick. Finally feeling the tension in the air, Cross interfered. "Kaname," he tried to smile and failed miserably, "This is Allen Walker, he is a new student and also an old acquaintance of mine," he gesture at Allen, "Allen, this is Kaname Kuran," he turned to the exorcist, "He is one of the elite students here."

"Elite?" Allen questioned, simultaneously bowing in respect to Kaname and murmuring a greeting.

Cross smiled, "Remember how I said that this school isn't normal?" he said, "Look at his soul, Allen."

The addressed man did as he was told and his eyes narrowed. "Cross," his voice became icy cold, "Why are you letting _Noahs_ reside in this place?" The soul of the man was exactly like a Noah's, it was dark yet blinding at the same time. If Cross knew that this was a Noah and still let Kaname live, Allen was going to _kill_ the man. He could feel the innocence in his arm pulse at the thought of an oncoming battle.

This was not going well, Cross decided. He could feel the murderous intent coming from the exorcist that was directed at him. Raising his hands, he simpered weakly. "Allen, you got it wrong! This is a vampire!"

Allen blinked, and the heaviness in the air was gone. "Oh," he said simply, "My my, I'm very sorry. I had gotten a bit excited." He flashed a lady-killing smile at Kaname, "I must apologise for my rude behaviour, Kaname-san. It's just that Noahs are my exactly in my favour."

Kaname returned the smile like a true gentleman, "Apologies accepted, Allen-kun."

And on the outside, it looked like the two of them are perfectly good friends. But Cross knew better. He was _so_ going to be interrogated by both of the two 'devils' later on. "Allen," he turned to the white-hair man, "By elites, I mean the Night Class of this school. The Night Class are full of vampires," he gestured at Kaname, "Kaname-kun here, is a Pureblood." He nodded at the flash of understanding in the other's eyes. "The Day Class is full of humans. We have these two classes to separate the two of the species."

Allen frowned, "Are there any people to supervise the two 'Classes'?" he question. There was no way that every single being on the campus would behave, he knew that much.

Cross nodded sagely, "I was just getting to that," he said, "We have the Guardians who protects the Day Class should the Night Class disobey the rules, and they patrol the school grounds at night to keep everything in check."

"I see," Allen replied, this was a good idea. It was practical and easy to organise.

"If you don't mind me asking, Allen-kun," a clear voice cut through the air. It was Kaname. "What _are_ you?" The Pureblood had long ago realised that this being before him was not human, so to speak. He is also older than he looks, judging by his eyes. This creature was intriguing, Kaname decided, he likes it.

The exorcist smiled bitterly at the Pureblood, "I go by many names, Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time," at this, he let out a sad chuckle, "The Fourteenth Noahs, the Musician…" he trailed off, "There are many. But _what_ am I? I have no idea myself, Kaname-kun."

_I had lost myself the day we'd gotten betrayed._

* * *

**I'm not sorry.**

**But I'm really happy, so many reviews and favs and follows! Thank you so much!**

**Farewell for now, duckies~**

**P.S: feed the review whore**


	3. Memories

"_What are you?"_

"_I have no idea myself, Kaname-kun."_

_I had lost myself the day we'd gotten betrayed._

* * *

After the war, Allen Walker thought that he'd pass on like his friends had. He thought that he would finally be at peace and that he would be free. He thought wrong.

_It was dark. And then there was pain and more pain. It burnt his skin and yet felt like countless icy needles stabbing at his flesh. A scream tore from his throat and he struggles against the chains holding him down. The metal dug into his skin and intensified his agony. But he kept on struggling; he didn't want to give up now._

_After what felt like centuries, the pain finally stopped, and the inky darkness was cut through by blinding light. He moaned in discomfort at the sudden light that was too bright to be natural. And it was then, that he realised he was still alive. He could feel the pumping of his heart in his chest and the cold metal under his body. He could smell the coppery wetness of blood and death in the air and it made him feel sick._

_Allen took in his surroundings; there were three men in white lab coats with a Black Order badge standing around him, the white fabric of the coats were covered in blood. The exorcist concluded that it was his blood. He panicked and for the first time in forever, he felt scared. Fear of being alive clawed at his mind and threatened to swallow him whole. Allen's body trembled uncontrollably and he fought the whimpers coming up his throat. _

"_Where am I?" he asked. But Allen received no reply. Trying to ignore the intense stare of the three men, the teen turned his head to take in more of the lab that he was in. What he saw made him see red; the body of Kanda and Lavi laid on two separate tables, stripped bare and tied down in the similar fashion that he was currently in. Tools and medicine sat on a desk beside the table, ready for use. _

_Allen took in a shuddering breathe. He knew why he was here now. Instead of being honoured like one would normally to a soldier, they were being experimented on like lab rats by the Black Order! The enraged teen felt his fear being overridden with anger; anger at being dishonoured, anger at the Order for mistreating his friends, and most of all, anger at being brought back to life. _

_He screamed in white hot rage and tore from his confinement, causing the three men around him to shout in fright. Allen ignored everything else and focused on his anger, allowing his body to take control. He relished the feeling of bones snapping gruesomely under his hands, and felt his blood sing to the screams of pain in the air. It was so beautiful._

_After the three men were dead on the ground, Allen made his way through the whole Order, laughing maniacally at the fear in the victims eyes before they hit the ground, dead. They deserved it, Allen thought, they deserved it for doing this to him; to Kanda and Lavi._

_By the time he made his way through all of the fleeing insects, it was midnight. The Order was creepily silent, the only being alive in it was Allen. The being had buried his friends, crafting headstones from marble until his hand bled. And finally, the deed was complete and the being named Allen Walker stood up. He stared blankly into space, and let his legs take him to the edge of the cliff that the Order was located on._

_Without stopping, Allen's feet guided him over the edge and he fell. Wind rushed pass him and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. A sickening crack sounded through the air as his body hit the ground, and his eyes snapped shut._

* * *

With a sharp gasp, Allen shot up from his position in bed. His hair was messy and tangled from the rough night, and he could feel the sweat that ran down his neck in streams. Allen groaned, he had had another nightmare. It was of an unpleasant memory, too. Realising that he could no longer go back to sleep, the man forced himself out of the pleasantly warm bed.

Warm air hit the albino's skin and he thanked the heavens that the chairman's guestroom was heated. It was winter in Japan, and winters meant irritatingly cold mornings. Allen hated the cold with a passion.

Quickly finishing his morning routine in the bathroom, the man dressed himself in a slightly over-sized grey hoodie and pale jeans. Allen then made his way to the dining room, where a faint scent of pancakes could be smelt. Stomach rumbling at the smell, Allen greeted the chairman with a smile as he sat down on one of the chairs placed near the table.

Both of the two dug into their meal in a comfortable silence, enjoying the simple breakfast.

"Allen," Cross finally said, breaking the silence that had been accumulating. A nod confirmed that the addressed man was indeed listening and Cross continued, "I've told you about the two children I'd adopted yesterday, do you remember?"

"Yes," Allen replied, "Yuki and Zero, correct?"

Cross nodded, "They had left a week ago for a school camp, and they're coming back today. The two of them are the Guardians, please watch over them."

Allen grinned, "Of course," he taunted, "I can't believe that skirt-chaser I'd met all those years ago had become such a responsible adult!" he wiped a crocodile tear away and grinned at the slightly flushed man. Ah, such good days.

After a small friendly bicker, Cross continued onto more pressing matters. "The Night Class had being inquiring about you, Allen," he said, "They know you are not human, so they want to have a meeting with you to see if you are indeed harmless." Cross bowed his head in apology, "Even though I tried to convince them, Kaname insisted and you know that I cannot refuse a Pureblood on such a matter. You'll seem suspicious otherwise."

Allen shook his head with a faint smile, "It's fine, you tried your hardest," he comforted, "I've been meaning to have a talk with them, anyways." He had indeed. After the meeting with Kaname, Allen had felt intrigued by the Pureblood. He was, after all, the same specie as Krory. The thought of the deceased vampire gave Allen a pang in the chest that he steadily ignored. The past is in the past. Keep walking.

"So when is this meeting?" he asked.

Cross smiled in relieve, he was happy that Allen was not offended. He knew of the way that the Night Class was currently treating Allen was like the way the Order had treated Allen when they realised that he harboured a Noah. A normal person would be angry to be treated this way again, but this _was_ Allen Walker, Mister I-forgive-anyone-for-mistreating-me. "I think it's on Friday, that gives us two days to prepare."

Allen nodded. "Cool," he grinned, "So, tell me more about your adopted children."

That was all it took for Cross to begin ranting about his beloved angels, earning a hearty laugh from Allen once in a while. The nightmare seemed miles away now, buried like the bodies of Allen's comrades.

Buried, but forever still there.

* * *

_Again, I'm not even sorry._

_Anyways, thank you for the huge support! ^^ I'm so happy!_

_So yeah, people had been asking me about the pairings. And guess what, you, my dear readers, get to choose!_

_I had put up a poll on my profile about the pairing of this story, please go there to vote!_

_The choices are: Kanda, Kaname, Lavi and Zero. There is also an "other" choice, if you choose that, please PM me who!_

_I'll also be answering questions and all that! Don't be afraid to ask if you want to know anything! I don't bite hard!_

_Feed the review whore, duckies!_

_Peace out!_

**_6/08/2014: Edited, mistake erased._**


	4. Zero

"_I've told you about my adopted children yesterday, do you remember?"_

"_Zero and Yuki, correct?"_

"_The Night Class inquired for a meeting with you."_

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sky was clear and birds chirped merrily in the crisp winter air. The inhabitants of Cross Academy were studying intensely, learning more and more by each passing hour. Everybody were taught about things that the world deems to be important, willingly or not, was another problem.

Speaking of learning unwillingly, we come across a case such as Allen Walker. He was currently sitting through the most enthusiastic yet boring lesson of his life. The lecturer, is the headmaster of Cross Academy, Cross Kaien. He was, as usual, ranting on and on about his beautiful children; Zero and Yuki.

It had been around four hours since the so-called lecture started, yet the man still hadn't ran out of things to say. Said man was currently forcing a thick photo album into poor Allen's face, insisting that he go through the five-thousand pages long book. The shorter of the two had comical tears streaming down his face, screaming something along the line of "save me". Of course, Cross paid no heed to the screams, and continued to ramble on about his beloved children.

Thankfully, all the chaos was halted abruptly by the door of the living room slamming open. The two men wrestling on the ground looked up at the sudden noise, blinking in confusion. Standing in the entrance were two people, a boy and a girl, both seemingly in their teens. The male was emitting a murderous aura, while the latter had her palm to her face.

Cross blinked, and then blinked again. Then, all of the sudden, he let out a girly squeal and jumped off Allen, making a beeline towards the two. From what he could hear, Allen concluded that the two strangers were Yuki and Zero. He chuckled as the taller of the two teenagers dodged the squealing headmaster with a sour look on his face.

While the three were having a 'happy' reunion, Allen took this as an opportunity to observe the children of Cross. Zero had silver hair cropped into a messy style, and his lavender eyes were narrowed in annoyance. He was every image of a heart-breaker, with his defined cheekbones and angular chin. The shirt he wore did nothing to hide the muscles underneath, and much to Allen's annoyance, _he was taller than him_.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the childish irritation building up inside of him, Allen turned his head to look at the only girl in the room. Yuki was a cute, petite little girl; with her oval face and large, innocent-looking eyes. She was around Allen's height, and reminded him of Lenalee. The exorcist thought of the Asian girl, wincing at the memories. She was the first to die, after all.

_And it was all his fault…_

"Allen!" Somebody shouted, and the said person snapped out of his thoughts. It was Cross, grinning happily while nursing a mysterious red spot on his face.

Allen smiled, "What is it?"

"These are the beautiful children I told you about!" Cross exclaimed. "Yuki, Zero, this Allen. He is a very important friend of mine," he gestured to the exorcist, "And Allen, these two are my beloved children, Zero and Yuki!" At this, Cross swooned, cupping his face with his hands.

Yuki smiled at Allen in greeting, which he returned. He was starting to like her.

Zero, however, simply glared at the poor teen. Allen sweat-dropped; it was like meeting Kanda all over again. "You're not human, nor are you a vampire," Zero snared, "What the fuck are you?" He did not trust this _thing_ at all, even though the headmaster deemed him to be harmless. You never know what Cross had up his sleeve, after all.

Cross sighed, "Zero-kun, please don't-" he was cut off by a hand held up by Allen. _It's fine_, the exorcist seemed to say, _let me handle this_.

"You are right, Zero-kun," Allen grimaced at the vampire hunter, "I am not human, nor am I a vampire. But I mean no harm, if that is what you are concerned about. I merely want to live a peaceful life, that's all." Seeing the frown on the hunter's face, Allen continued, "I do not know what I am, to answer your question. I am immortal and do not age, however, I do not need to consume blood, either."

At this, the hunter blinked. He'd never heard of a creature such as this before, but this was not entire impossible, either. The Hunter Association still had many things to find out, so the possibility of an unknown specie is not eliminated. "Fine," he finally said, "I'll let you off for now, but if you threaten anybody," Zero's eyes narrowed, "I will kill you."

Allen laughed, his voice was like chiming bells, melodic and soothing. "Understood, Zero-kun."

The addressed man nodded, and stormed up the stairs, leaving the three behind. Cross and Yuki both frantically apologised to Allen about the teen's behaviour, but the smiling albino just brushed the matter off. "It's fine," he said, "He just wants to protect you two. Not to mention, he reminds me of an old friend."

"Where are they now?" Yuki asked innocently, and seeing the pained look on both of the men's faces, she bowed and apologised frantically. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, "You do not have to answer that!" She knew that she'd hit a sore spot in their lives.

"Don't apologise, Yuki-chan," Allen smiled, patting the girl on the head. "It wasn't your fault, it is only right for a human to be curious."

Yuki stared at Allen with teary eyes, "Sorry," she murmured. Allen ruffled her hair and grinned.

"My friend was a man much like Zero-kun here," he said, "Although he seems cold on the outside, he is actually very sweet and gentle on the inside." Allen's expression fell, "But he was born in the wrong time… We were at war, and he died."

Yuki's eyes widened. She did not mean to be so rude! How horrible must it had felt to have your friend die!

Before the girl could apologise once more, Allen forced on his trademark grin. "Dark matter aside, how about you show me around the school?" he asked, "I think Zero-kun is a bit too tired for that job."

Yuki grinned at his words, "Sure!" she said happily, before proceeding to drag Allen out of the building, leaving a mystified Cross behind.

Said man stood there, alone in the room. And then what had happened hit him. A dark cloud hung over him, and he moved to a corner of the room, drawing circles on the floor. A monotone chant came from his mouth, and Cross curled into a ball, sulking.

It was just another day at Cross Academy.

* * *

**It felt like filler other than the fact that Zero and Allen finally met… Don't judge, people! I played eleven matches of netball yesterday, and now my legs hurt lol… ;3;**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! ME HAPPY!**

**Review once more?**

**Bye bye, duckies~**


End file.
